I thought we would make it
by always andy
Summary: This story is about a girl and a boy. They grew close together. They spent time more than what's necessary then they fell in love. Who knows what's gonna happen next? Will they end up together? Or will destiny interfere?


All rights go to Higuchi Tachibana.

Chapter 1: The Past

_"A __boy __and __a __girl __can __be __just __friends __but __eventually __one __of __them __will __fall __for __the __other, __maybe __temporarily, __maybe __at __the __wrong __time, __maybe __too __late __or __maybe, __just __maybe...forever"_

* * *

><p><strong>Mikan<strong>**'****s ****POV**

It has only been a month since I broke up with Tsubasa. I was very happy with him back then that I started neglecting my friends. First, I only wanted to do it because he's leaving Alice Academy soon. However, as time goes by he became very possessive of me. He even forbid me to go out with my friends (Anna, Nonoko and Permy). I thought he only wanted to spend some time alone with me that's why he's making a fuss whenever I drive my attention to other stuff even homework! And then it happened. I grew tired of what's happening between us. I'm not happy with what's going on with my life. I have to do something to prevent the damage, to prevent further hatred towards him and myself for not being string enough. I came to a point that I cannot take any more nights where I just cry myself to sleep. I've had enough of all the fights about senseless things- him being immature most of the time. I fell out of love.

And this is where our story starts.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_It was the last day of vacation before second semester starts; it was also our 10th month anniversary. As usual, I was talking to him in BBM (BlackBerry Messenger)._

_Him: Hey babe! Happy 10th anniversary! Can I visit you there?_

_This is what woke me up that day. I really wasn't in the mood to see him. I knew to myself that I was gonna break up with him soon. I can't take anymore of him, of the shitload of headaches and heartaches he causes me every god damn moment. And so I replied..._

_Happy 10th as well. Ahmm, you can't. I'm not feeling well today. (I lied)_

_Him: It's fine, I wanna take care of you plus it's our monthsary so let's spend time together._

_I really don't think that that's a good idea. Mom's throwing a fit for who-knows-what. (I lied again. I really don't wanna see him. I needed time to myself. I needed to think things out.)_

_And so, he made a big deal out of it as usual and that's when I decided to cut the crap out. I told him all sorts of reasons to get out of that relationship. I told him that because of family matters I needed time for myself. He insisted to help me. But I declined still. It went on for quite a long time but I stand by what I said. This is it. I know this is the end for us but I know that this is the best for me- him out of my life. It might be hard at first but I know if I wanna find true happiness with someone, I need to be happy with myself first._

_(END OF FLASHBACK)_

It was 10 in the evening. Unexpectedly, I was talking to my long-time crush Ruka. Though I treat him as my big brother I can't help not to have a 'lil crush on him. He's an ideal type of guy. He really is cute! *wink wink*

HIM: What happened mi-chan?

ME: As what you've heard from others, we broke up a month ago.

HIM: I know so how are you coping up?

ME: I'm pretty good actually. Thanks.

HIM: It's been a long time since we last talked and saw each other.

ME: IKR? I missed you guys. You and onii-san Koko.

HIM: We missed you too, we should hang out some time.

ME: yeaaa! Since march break is coming up, we should all go out.

HIM: Oh btw, i'd like you meet new people. Anna, Nonoko and Permy know them already. Just for a fresh start

ME: Oh alright, I really don't mind. But how would I talk to them?

HIM: (sent 3 BBM contacts)

NatsumeH. *~*~*~*~*

Iinchou *#*#*#*#*

Kitsumene *^*^*^*^*

There! Add em, alright? They're pretty good listeners and gossipers ;)

ME:LOL really?

Done! I hope they're all nice though lol.

HIM: LOL they are! Don't worry! Who knows? You might actually fall for one of them :P

Natsume's my bestfriend btw, apart from your nii-san

ME: Lol I doubt that

Thanks nii-san! Well, I better go to sleep. Oyasumi!

HIM: Oyasumi! Sweet dreams mi-chan

So I bid him goodbye. I gently closed my eyes and prepared myself to go to dreamland but my blackberry suddenly beeped. And it was Natsume. I've heard stories about him before, not so good stories that it. Nonetheless, I still tried to be polite and replied back though I was feeling a bit sleepy

HIM:Hey there! Do I know you?

ME:Oh hello there! And ahmm guess not. My nii-san, Ruka sent me your BBM pin. Mikan btw.

HIM:Right right, he told me about you.

ME:Really?

HIM:Yea

ME:Well, hello again nice to know you.

HIM:Back at ya

This conversation went on and on until 3 in the morning. I never knew I could stay up all night long just to talk to a person that I just knew. But from that moment on, we constantly talked to each other every single day. We never run out of things to talk and laugh about. There's really mysterious about him. There's an urge in me to get to know him more, not relationship-wise though. I feel like I see bits of me in him.

* * *

><p>Next chapter: A week after of talking through bbm, Mikan and Natsume is finally going to meet each other! Is it love at first sight for Natsume? Or is Mikan going to be annoyed by his presence?<p>

Author's note:

Well this is my first ever fanfic. No flames please :D I accept constructive criticisms though. I'll update as soon as possible. Enjoy!


End file.
